The Angel's Devil, the Devil's Angel: Brothers
by Wonder5413
Summary: The Halliwell family has thought that Chris was dead. All of them except Wyatt. Now he has to try to take over the world, find his brother, and find out what his parents are lying about. With Wyatt doing this, Chris has to figure out where he stands.
1. Brother where are you?

Disclaimer: Ok I will only put this once. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT MY CHARAECTERS. If you understand that….good.

Well for all you people who are waiting for my other stories just hold on. They'll be updated soon. I promise. This promise I won't break, I swear!

**Summary IMPORTANT**: Ok this is a futuristic story (Which means it takes place in the future!) and it has to do with Wyatt and Chris. The Halliwell family thinks Chris is dead except for Wyatt who knows he isn't. Wyatt has been able to sense Chris since they were little, and Chris has always been able to sense Wyatt. Chris doesn't know anything else about his real family. Ok everything else should be told in the story. Enjoy!

* * *

The Angel's Devil, the Devil's Angel: Brothers

Wyatt Matthew Halliwell walked down the high school's hallway looking back and forth at the people he passed. Most of the people he passed kept their heads low and not many made eye contact. All of them now only thought of him as a mere bully at school, but they were wrong. He had everything planed out. He wasn't someone that these kids would forget when they left school. No. He was going to rule the world. All he had to do was wait a few years.

He already had most of the underworld on his side but he needed the rest. He also thought it would be a good idea to finish the rest of school. No matter though, since he was already a junior and all he needed was a year more. After that all he needed was his chance to attack. Everything was on its way.

He kept walking though the hall than down some steps to go outside. School had _finally_ ended after a long day of tests and quizzes. _'Thank god foot ball practice had been canceled. I hope coach didn't get too sick from Jeremy spiking his food. Oh well!' _Wyatt thought.

"Ya know you should try keeping your thoughts to yourself" said Jeremy running out of the school and up behind him.

"Maybe you should try not reading my thoughts" Wyatt replied to him. Jeremy was his best friend. They had known each other since as long as they both could remember. Jeremy was half human and half demon. He had powers like energy balls and mind reading (I can't remember the technical term!) and telekinesis.

"Yeah…. but that would be no fun!" Jeremy said smacking Wyatt on the shoulder. Out of everyone in their school, Jeremy was one of the only two people that could do that. The other person decided that they wanted to skip school that day. That person would be Sarah, their other best friend. She was an average girl other than the fact that she too was part of the magical community.

Wyatt and Jeremy kept walking down the school steps when they both stopped to hear an odd noise. They looked to their left behind some bushes to see Pat Jenkins and his group of wannobies beating the crap out of a small freshman. Pat had been punching the kid so hard that the kid started to bleed. He had a black eye and a cut right over it that seemed to be the origin that the blood came from. He also seemed to have the wind knocked out of him from the last punch. The kid seemed kind of small for his age but was probably going to have a growth spurt soon. He had dark brown messy hair that looked like it probably never could be fixed but gave him this small look of innocence that went well with his green eyes. He wore a simple dull t-shirt and a pair of baggie shorts that were too big for him.

Wyatt stared at the kid for a moment with Jeremy and was just about to walk away when the kid looked up. Their eyes locked on to each other and Wyatt couldn't help but take a step forward. The kid's eyes widened a little than went back to the way they had been before acting like he hadn't even noticed him. That's when Wyatt felt it. A small little tug on his mind that told him the identity of this boy.

It's not like Wyatt can tell who most people are but this person was very important. This was someone he could sense since he was a little boy. Someone that he had been told was dead but knew he wasn't. This person was the whole reason he was going to try to take over the world. This was the person he swore that he would protect once he found him. This was his brother, Christopher.

Jeremy, reading Wyatt's thoughts again, stared dumbfound at Wyatt, than the kid, than Wyatt again. He couldn't believe it. This couldn't be Christopher could it? Wyatt wasn't planning on finding him until a few more years. Jeremy could remember a few months ago when Wyatt freaked out because he couldn't sense his brother anymore. It took a week for Sarah and him to get Wyatt to calm down and convince him that he would find Chris when the time came.

The story about Chris was very difficult. Wyatt's parents told him that Chris had died because of a demon attack. Wyatt knew from the start that they were lying to him. He could sense his brother and he had a strong feeling that his brother could sense him. Wyatt figured out that it would not be a good idea to go find his brother at an early age, so he decided to wait years just incase his parents didn't want to know that Chris was alive. Now here his brother was right in front of him getting the crap beat out of him.

Wyatt wasn't going to watch this anymore. He couldn't do anything to show the other kids that he cared for the freshman so he decided to act casual. He walked right up to Pat and Chris, than grabbed Chris by the back of the shirt. He than moved him over to the side. After doing that he put his arm around Pat and walked a few steps away taking Pat with him.

"Hey Wyatt, something wrong?" Pat asked with curiosity, absolutely forgetting the freshman. This made Wyatt sick. How could someone put a kid through that much pain and just forget about them right then and there with a simple question? Wyatt looked over to see Jeremy holding back a laugh. '_Must have read my thoughts' _Wyatt thought.

"No just thought I would tell you now that we have practice tomorrow. The coach said we would have to make today's up. Go tell everyone alright." Said Wyatt in the calmest voice he could muster.

"Sure, I got nothing better to do." said Pat happily walking off to his other friends. "Come on guys, we got work to do." Then he and his loser friends walked off to where ever.

Wyatt turned to look down at Chris and saw him shakily get up off the ground where he had been dropped. His cut had stopped bleeding now and the blood was beginning to dry. Wyatt walked up to him and put his hand over the cut letting a warm golden glow form. Then the cut was gone and his black eye had dulled in color. Then Chris turned and walked down the path, all the while grabbing his bag on the ground. Wyatt just stared and watched him walk away. Then Jeremy walked over to him and stood beside him silently for a minuet. Then he finally began to speak.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Just leave him alone for now." was all that Wyatt could answer. He knew Chris would be okay for now and now wasn't the time to truly confront him. That would have to wait for later.

* * *

So tell me, should I continue? Should I not? It's up to you people. I'll continue even if I only get a few Reviews. 


	2. Life, Lies, and Sick

Ok, so this chapter might clear up a little confusion and explain a little bit of Chris's life. Not all but a little! This chapter wont have the brothers meeting up yet but will let you see into a little more of their lives.

Now I normally give individual thanks to anyone who reviews but this person went out of their way because their computer was being stupid so thanks to santityisoverrated because not even I would do that much just to review. Thanks to all other reviewers as well!

* * *

_Last Time_

"_So what are you going to do?"_

"_Just leave him alone for now." was all that Wyatt could answer. He knew Chris would be okay for now and now wasn't the time to truly confront him. That would have to wait for later._

**Chapter 2**

Chris walked into a big house and threw his bag on the floor. He hoped to god that Cole didn't ask if something happened. He really didn't need to listen to him tell him how sorry he was and that it would get better. He hated school and he knew that it wouldn't get better. It never did, only worse. In the last few years Cole had him and his 'sister' go to all kinds of schools in all kinds of cities. Cole was a demon who had to move a lot for the work he did, so he dragged them all around acting as a little happy family. This time though was the last place he told them.

Truly, Chris knew that he shouldn't be mad at Cole. All Cole ever tried to do was make life easier for them. He was actually someone who cared about them. Chris and his 'sister' had been with each other since they were three. Back then Life sucked. They didn't stay with Cole then but a different demon. Who the demon was Chris didn't know. All Chris could remember form back then was being sold and traded to all kinds of different demons. He was a slave. Then when he met his 'sister', as everyone liked to call them, life changed for him. Her name was Emma and she was a year younger than him. Back then she was only two years old and couldn't defend herself from the demons when they got mad. So Chris would protect her. To him she wasn't a 'sister' but a friend. A friend that lately was looking very cute to him.

As the years went on he taught her how to defend herself a little, but no matter what he always took care of her. As they got older and stronger Chris was afraid that demons might start to trade them separately. His fears went away though when he turned six. One day while their master was collecting supplies he needed for a poison in an old shop they stood behind him. Their master barely ever took them places but today he wanted them to help him bring stuff 'home'. While standing in line another demon came up to them. He asked him how much for the slaves. After that was all history. Cole bought them and took them to their new home. A real home. He told them that they weren't slaves anymore but children. He never told them why he bought them in the first place. All he ever said if asked was that he just had a feeling that he should.

One thing that always bothered Chris though was a feeling that he himself had. It wasn't exactly a feeling but a sense actually. He could sense his brother. He didn't know his name or what he looked like, just that he was there. That someone was there and was waiting for him. Today was the first day he ever saw his brother. It wasn't like he could sense him exactly. He couldn't really sense him at all for a few months, but that was his own fault. He was messing around with a spell months before, but instead of having the spell work right it kind of back fired and didn't let anyone sense him and he couldn't sense anyone. So he wasn't able to tell who his brother was by sensing him, but by his eyes. He had the same eyes. After that a little tug from his mind and he could sense him again. Right there in front of him. He seemed surprised and mad. But not mad at Chris, mad at his idiotic friend. He could tell that this friend was not one of his favorites.

This 'friend' of his had called him Wyatt. The name seemed so familiar to him like a forgotten life. Chris knew that today wasn't going to be the last day he saw of his brother. He had a feeling that his brother had a plan. Maybe even a plan Chris might not like.

* * *

Wyatt watched Piper and Leo walk back and forth in the kitchen trying to get dinner ready. He hated it when they acted like this nice little perfect family. He hated it even more when he had to act the same way in front of them. It just seemed so pathetic. The thing he didn't get though was how could they act like this. They lost a son at the age of six months and years later they don't even acknowledge he was once there. They don't even get sad when his birthday comes around. Most family's at least show the slightest bit of sadness. This family acted happy a little to much. It was just wrong.

Then there was the fact that they lied to him. They had told him as a child that Chris had been killed by a demon. But that was wrong because he just found his brother that day. What were these people hiding and why wasn't any of his other family doing anything about it?

"Is something wrong honey?" his mother as she walked up to him with a concerned face.

"Oh, no mom." replied Wyatt as he put on his fake smile that he loathed. "Nothings wrong, I was just thinking about a kid I saved from a bully at school. I got to them just in time before he got to hurt!"

His mother's fake smile came back on and Wyatt just wanted to puke. He hated acting like some stuck up prep that had the world revolve around him. (No offence to anyone!)

What he hated most was that his family wanted and expected him to act this way.

"Well that's wonderful honey! Keep being my little good boy!" she said walking back to finish dinner.

'Little good boy' was a nickname that his mother had given him as a kid. She seemed to like it but never seemed to see the disgusted look Wyatt would give when she walked away.

"Well I'm going to go give Sarah some homework assignments she missed today." He said getting up from his chair and walking to the back door. "She was sick again today."

"Ok son, just be back by dinner and tell her we hope she gets better." Leo said as Wyatt walked out the door.

"That girl seems to be always sick." said Piper to Leo when Wyatt had left.

"Yup, that girl is prone to sickness." Leo replied back and they both laughed.

* * *

Chris walked into the kitchen to find Emma sitting at the table with her head in her arms and eyes closed. It looked like she didn't have a great day either. He walked past her, kissed her on the head, then sat in a chair across from her.

She looked up and saw how badly bruised it looked. Wyatt might have healed it a little but not fully. Emma got up and came over to him. She slowly waved her hand and magically made the bruises go away.

"Thanks" he muttered as she walked away.

"No problem." She stated as she grabbed an apple.

"So you gonna tell me about it?" she asked.

Emma wasn't too tall but tall enough in his mind. She had long brown hair that she normally kept up in a ponytail, and green eyes like his own. To him she was beautiful but to other guys she would by just another tomboy.

"I'll tell you later, ok?" he asked as he stood to go lay down in his room. She just smiled, nodded, and walked in to the other room as he orbed to his room.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!

I'm too tired to say much else.


	3. Daddy, not Monsters

New Chapter Enjoy!

* * *

_Last Time_

_Chris walked into the kitchen to find Emma sitting at the table with her head in her arms and eyes closed. It looked like she didn't have a great day either. He walked past her, kissed her on the head, and then sat in a chair across from her._

_She looked up and saw how badly bruised it looked. Wyatt might have healed it a little but not fully. Emma got up and came over to him. She slowly waved her hand and magically made the bruises go away. _

"_Thanks" he muttered as she walked away._

"_No problem." She stated as she grabbed an apple._

"_So you gonna tell me about it?" she asked._

_Emma wasn't too tall but tall enough in his mind. She had long brown hair that she normally kept up in a ponytail, and green eyes like his own. To him she was beautiful but to other guys she would by just another tomboy. _

"_I'll tell you later, ok?" he asked as he stood to go lay down in his room. She just smiled, nodded, and walked in to the other room as he orbed to his room._

**Chapter 3**

Wyatt walked up the porch to his friend Sarah's house in his usual calm mood. He tried to never let anyone see him in an angry mood but for some reason Sarah and Jeremy always figured it out. That really didn't bother him though. It actually felt good knowing that these to people were always going to be there for him, even when he was trying to take over the world.

He knocked twice on the door than walked in. He walked past the living room to see Sarah's dad reading the paper. He nodded to Wyatt as Wyatt past and Wyatt nodded back. He didn't know why but for some reason he had respect for her father. He had raised Sarah well for a single parent. When Sarah was only six months old her mother got cancer and died only a year later. After that Sarah's dad, Robert, had to raise his daughter alone. People always told him to go dating again but he always replied by saying that no other woman would catch his heart the same way her mother did.

As Wyatt walked up the steps he could hear two people talking in Sarah's room. As he opened the door and walked in he noticed Sarah sitting on the bed and Jeremy sitting on her desk chair, throwing a yellow and black foot ball back and forth. Sarah had long dark brown hair and brown eyes. She was pretty much a tomb boy but that never bothered him because even if she was a tomb boy she was still a girl. And at least tomb boys weren't snobby like those girls that always ask for his number.

She threw the ball back to Jeremy then jumped up and went over to him. "Hey!" she said as she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled and kissed her back.

"So your not cheating on me with a smelly demon, are you?" Wyatt asked in a play full voice.

"Now why would I do that?" She asked back.

"HEY! I do so not smell!" yelled Jeremy with his mouth agape. As he said this Jess's dad poked his head in the room.

"Maybe you should try to smell yourself Jeremy," He said with a weird look, "I'm going to work now. Don't get in to too much trouble. Oh and did you skip school again Jess?"

"Why would you ask dad. You can't think that low of me can you?" she replied with a pout.

"Because, Wyatt brought his back pack with him. I'm guessing that back pack has your homework for today."

"That doesn't prove anything!" Jeremy spoke up.

"Ok how about that the school called." Her face dropped the moment he said that.

"Don't worry sweetie, they didn't call." Her dad said laughing to himself. "There's a note on the table saying you were sick. Just don't try to skip tomorrow. I put the date on the note.

"Yes father." She said playfully. He just smiled and shook his head walking out of the room.

"You know you have a great dad, right? I mean my parents would ground me if I skipped." said Jeremy passing the ball to Wyatt.

"Maybe that's because your grades suck." replied Wyatt while hitting Jeremy in the head with the ball.

"Plus your dad expects you to go to Harvard." said Sarah as she caught the ball before it smashed her window. Then deciding that it was a good time to change the subject, "So I heard that I missed something big but Jeremy won't tell me?"

"Yeah you missed something big alright!" Jeremy said with his eyes lighting up.

"So….."

"Well I guess I should start at the beginning." Wyatt said trying to think back to what he had planed on saying on his way here.

* * *

Cole walked into the house and could practically feel the bad vibes. This was probably going to be a long night. He put his brief case down and walked into the kitchen to find Emma making dinner. It looked like she must have gotten hungry and decided that she wanted to cook. Cooking wasn't something she always did.

"Hey Em," he said using her nickname, "You okay?"

"Yeah just worried about Chris." She said still busying herself around the kitchen. Finally she gave up and sat down at the table. Cole sat down opposite her.

"Did he have a bad day again?"

"I think so. I really can't say much since he hasn't talked to me yet." She replied with her eyes downcast.

"Don't worry about it Em." He said to her calmly. "He'll come to soon like always."

She smiled lightly as Cole went to work on the getting ready the rest of dinner.

* * *

Most guys weren't as lucky as Wyatt and Jeremy. Most guys never got to see this side of Sarah. To everyone on the outside world Sarah was just as coldhearted as Wyatt and Jeremy. She was the captain of the football team's and the biggest bully in the school's girl friend. She had an image at school that she had to keep, just like the guys.

So sadly no one ever saw her joking around with the guys unless they were all away from public. This upset Wyatt a little, but he knew that it would all change. In only a year he would let her act whatever way she wanted. It wasn't like he was making her be this way but she wanted to help. It just upset him a little. In only a year she would have the world in the palm of her hand, with him and the rest of his 'family' with her.

'Family'. That was an odd word in Wyatt's world. His true family was so screwed up that he didn't even consider most of them family. **His** family was Sarah and Jeremy. Also Sarah's dad and his grandfather. Sadly his grandfather died a year ago. And he could never forget Chris. Chris was his family as well. He may have been forgotten by everyone else, but from day one Wyatt knew he was family.

* * *

Chris lay staring up at his sealing from his bed. The room was bathed in complete darkness and for just a few minuets Chris felt nothing. No pain, no happiness, no lies, no truths, and no world. After long days Chris learned to do this. It was just a way for him to relax.

He closed his eyes for just a second but seemed to be able to see every monster that hurt or scared him. Whether they were real monsters or not didn't matter, they were still there every time he closed his eyes. It seemed unfair but as long as Emma didn't have to deal with it, then it didn't matter.

Emma. How was he going to tell Emma about his brother? This wasn't going to be easy. He hated having to tell her about his school life. Life at school was not ever fair. Kids always thought it was fun to pick on just because he was smaller. What Chris never understood was why they had the right to hurt him. He had powers that would kill them in an instant. Cole always said that it would be wrong because they don't have powers like him. But it really wasn't that unfair when they always came at him with strength. He didn't have much strength (or at least he never showed it) so why could they use it?

He just figured when he was younger that life must just hate him. It had to hate him. How could you put someone through this much if you didn't hate them? It just didn't add up to anything else but hate. The real question was why did it hate him so much? What did he do to make things this bad? Questions. Chris had a million of those. He hated them but he had lots. That's all his life was full of, just questions. The part that sucks is that most of them will never get answered. Ever…

* * *

Ok so I hope you liked it and the next chapter should come soon!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Dumb Teachers and Annoying Friends

Here you go and for whoever was wondering why Chris's parents don't have Chris is coming soon. Don't worry so much. All the unanswered questions will be answered soon. I promise!

* * *

_Last Time,_

_Emma. How was he going to tell Emma about his brother? This wasn't going to be easy. He hated having to tell her about his school life. Life at school was not ever fair. Kids always thought it was fun to pick on just because he was smaller. What Chris never understood was why they had the right to hurt him. He had powers that would kill them in an instant. Cole always said that it would be wrong because they don't have powers like him. But it really wasn't that unfair when they always came at him with strength. He didn't have much strength (or at least he never showed it) so why could they use it?_

_He just figured when he was younger that life must just hate him. It had to hate him. How could you put someone through this much if you didn't hate them? It just didn't add up to anything else but hate. The real question was why did it hate him so much? What did he do to make things this bad? Questions. Chris had a million of those. He hated them but he had lots. That's all his life was full of, just questions. The part that sucks is that most of them will never get answered. Ever…_

**Chapter 4**

In Wyatt's mind school sucked. Just another place he had to act different people. What sucked the most was it wasn't even one person he had to act but many. In front of the teachers he was a little angel like he was at home, in front of the students he was the biggest bully, in front of the coach he had to act like he actually liked the guy, and in front of his teammates he had to act like there friend. It was a pretty hard thing to do all at once everyday. Now that his brother was here it was even worse. He wanted to go up to the boy and give him a big hug and tell him he was sorry. Sadly his teammates felt differently. They wanted to go up to him and beat the shit out of him. To keep his image up all he could do was distract them from him or let them do it fast.

So school sucked and home wasn't better. That was old news. What Wyatt was trying to not think about but failing miserably was going to talk to Chris. He decided that it would be better to talk to him now than later, just incase something ever happened. After school he would follow him home and half way begin to talk with him. He probably would sense he was being followed so it wouldn't scare him too much.

The really big problem with all this is he had truly no idea about what to say to him. What would you say to your long lost brother that your whole family thinks is dead? It was a hard situation. A hard situation that in a few hours he would have to deal with.

It was lunch and once again he was surrounded by other jocks and cheerleaders. He was just starting to realize that these people never seemed to shut up. Ever. (No Offence to anyone! I have a few friends that are cheerleaders and a family full of jocks and Punks so no offence to anyone. I'm trying to make him seem hateful!) Than again as he thought about it, he hated most people that said a word anyways, especially his classmates! It didn't really matter who they were, if they annoyed him than he hated them. That was a fact.

This group of his "friends" though wouldn't stop asking him questions about all kinds of different topics. He thought he might have heard a few things about the up coming school dance but wasn't shore. He enjoyed not listening to them, even if it was giving him a head ache.

Than he began listen to one conversation directed at him.

"You know man you really need to get a new girl friend. I mean she's hot and all but come on, she's like a tom boy. That's like dating a man." said Charlie Malcolm one of Pat's goonies that followed him around _all_ the time.

Once these words registered in Wyatt's mind, anger started to build up. No one ever dared tell Wyatt to get a new girlfriend. They all knew what would happen. Wyatt loved that girl far too much to give her up because she didn't act like everyone else. To Wyatt she was more human than any of them. He stood from the table with Jeremy right behind him and looked down at the small man who looked like he wished he hadn't said anything. Wyatt walked over and stood in front of him with Jeremy walking behind and lifting the man up to stand.

"If I was you Charlie, I would shut that big mouth and stay out of _my_ affaires. If you don't like that then speak up now cuz I wouldn't mind killing you." By now the lunch room was quiet and everyone looked over to see what would happen. The teachers on lunch duty were such idiots that they didn't even notice that the lunch room was dead silent.

"Best idea, if you don't want to see what the pain that you reflect on others feels like." snickered Jeremy from behind Charlie. Wyatt went back to his seat and bit into an apple ignoring the stairs from all around. Jeremy pushed Charlie back into his seat and sat down at his own.

"But, I thought I could just give you a little advice since we're friends." said Charlie _again_. This time Wyatt wasn't going to be nice. He jumped up out of his seat, grabbed Charlie by the shirt and pulled him up to be face to face. Than his fist went flying into Charlie's face. Charlie stumbled back a little and fell to the floor. Once again the teachers were oblivious to the events taking place.

Wyatt looked around at all the staring students.

"What the hell do you want? Go back to eating!" he yelled as he sat back into his seat. He looked over to Jeremy who only nodded his head.

* * *

Chris sat in Algebra class bored out of his mind. How in the world could someone get out of this place called high school just to go to more school than come back to teach the same stuff that they hated to learn? Maybe that was why teachers were so dull in this school. He tried to get his mind back in order as the teacher kept going on about graphing and whatever else it was they were trying to get in his head.

He thought back to last night. After dinner Emma had followed him up to his room and he told her about him seeing his brother. She was surprised and happy for him. He finally got to see what his brother actually looked like for the first time. He was happy she didn't take it hard. He was so afraid that she would think that he would leave her to go find his family. Good thing she knew him enough to know that he wasn't leaving. Ever.

* * *

Wyatt walked out of the school and took a seat on the edge of the stone railing next to the stairs. As he watched the people walk out of the school he saw Charlie dragging his bag behind him. A big black bruise lay on his cheek and a frown on his mouth as he noticed Wyatt. Wyatt gave him as smile that read 'mess with me again and see what happens. Have a nice day.' Charlie looked the other way and kept walking.

He watched all the little freshmen run by him too scared to realize that he wasn't going to kill them right now. He had better things to do. Jeremy walked out of the building and came up to him. He nodded once than kept going. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and stood waiting. After that Sarah walked out of the building, gave him a small kiss and smile, and walked with Jeremy home. Wyatt had told them earlier of his plans so they were going to go to Sarah's house and wait for an answer of what happened from him.

Finally after about five minuets after all the other kids had left Chris came out the door. He walked out with his bag slung over a shoulder and a pink paper in his hand. A detention slip probably. Luckily he hadn't seen Wyatt yet. This wasn't a place that Wyatt wanted to talk. He knew that they both hated the place so what would be the point? Wyatt could be patient. He had been for a really long time.

* * *

Hey more coming soon!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Storys exchanged, life understood

Hey sorry it took so long but some chapters in The Unknown Son were giving me a hard time and life keeps throwing me hard times. Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

_Last Time,_

_Wyatt walked out of the school and took a seat on the edge of the stone railing next to the stairs. As he watched the people walk out of the school he saw Charlie dragging his bag behind him. A big black bruise lay on his cheek and a frown on his mouth as he noticed Wyatt. Wyatt gave him as smile that read 'mess with me again and see what happens. Have a nice day.' Charlie looked the other way and kept walking. _

_He watched all the little freshmen run by him too scared to realize that he wasn't going to kill them right now. He had better things to do. Jeremy walked out of the building and came up to him. He nodded once than kept going. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and stood waiting. After that Sarah walked out of the building, gave him a small kiss and smile, and walked with Jeremy home. Wyatt had told them earlier of his plans so they were going to go to Sarah's house and wait for an answer of what happened from him._

_Finally after about five minuets after all the other kids had left Chris came out of the door. He walked out with his bag slung over a shoulder and a pink paper in his hand. A detention slip probably. Luckily he hadn't seen Wyatt yet. This wasn't a place that Wyatt wanted to talk. He knew that they both hated the place so what would be the point? Wyatt could be patient. He had been for a really long time._

**Chapter 5**

Chris couldn't believe it. So maybe he wasn't paying any attention in math class but a detention is way over the line. He hated school and the thought of having to stay longer made him cringe. He got A's so what was the point of having to pay attention. Shouldn't the teacher be bugging the dumb kids?

He crossed the street in front of the school and started off walking home dragging his bag behind him. He took out his MP3 and started listening to music deciding that it would be best to just try and relax.

* * *

Wyatt watched as Chris put on his MP3. He looked pretty upset. Then again, he never looked really happy either. Chris started walking up the street most likely on his way home. Wyatt loved being able to sense him again. It reminded him of his plans and the accomplishments he needed to make for the ones he loved. The only thing that Wyatt forgot was that Chris most likely could sense him too.

Chris just walked on and Wyatt's thoughts roamed to questions he always asked himself. Who took care of Chris? What happened after he was kidnapped? The question of being kidnapped reminded him of his parents. He could tell they were lying about something but what? He hated them so much. They were always happy. Just a little **too** happy for Wyatt's comfort.

His aunts were okay though. They were like regular people. He could at least stand them. That didn't mean he was going to let them and their families live. No, not when they didn't do much to help him and his family. Anyways they wouldn't want to live. They were too fixated on the old 'good vs. evil' ways. To them he would be 'evil' so there was no point in trying to make them see his way. They would just try to kill him and that was not going to happen.

Wyatt looked around to notice that Chris had now walked into a small park must have been the quietest place in the whole city. It was a place that Wyatt gone a few times after a hard day at school since it was only a few blocks away. A few people were walking around and a couple was sitting on one of the benches making out. It was a very quiet place.

* * *

Chris walked to the end of the park where there was another entrance that led to another street, but instead of walking out of the park he sat on the last bench and stared off into space. Wyatt decided that this was a good place to talk so he walked over and sat next to him.

Chris just kept looking at the ground. He knew Wyatt had followed him. It wasn't that hard to tell. Big tall football player trying to look natural when he has never been here before. It was always the same people in the park. Even the couple making out was always there. So it was pretty easy to tell.

Wyatt came up and sat down next to him. Chris decided he would let him talk. He didn't want to start. They sat in silence for a minuet then Wyatt began.

"You know everyone always told me you were kidnapped and dead, but I knew something was wrong with that story. It just didn't make sense to me. How could you be dead when I could still sense you?"

Chris couldn't help thinking that it was common since that he was alive but decided against it. One question did come to mind though.

"What's…" he paused for a moment. "What's my full name."

"Christopher Perry Halliwell."

"Oh." Was all Chris could reply. It just seemed weird.

"So do you know what really happened?" Wyatt asked almost afraid to hear.

"Well let's see I went from slave owner to slave owner, met a girl who I have always protected since, did almost everything in the world to not get beaten, got a home, moved form place to place. I guess that's the shortest way too put it."

"Do you still protect her?"

"What do you mean?"

"That girl you met. Do you still protect her?"

"Yeah …kind of. She is still with me."

"You love her?" Wyatt asked with a small smile playing on the edge of his lips.

Chris just stared at the ground and nodded his head. He had never told any one that he loved her. Wyatt couldn't help but smile at the shyness Chris had on that subject. Wyatt put his arm around Chris' shoulder and gave him a small hug. Chris leaned back a little against him and asked the question that had been on his mind for years.

"What happened that day? I mean, I'm not dead so what really happened?"

Wyatt almost felt at a loss for words but gave his best answer. "I don't know what happened yet, but I'm going to find out." Chris nodded in understanding.

"So," Wyatt said breaking the small silence, "Why wasn't I able to sense you for a few months. I thought you were dead at first but then I realized that I would be able to feel that. So what happened?"

"Well I sort of was messing around with a spell. I never was that great with spells. I've always been good with potions. It ended not letting me sense anyone of letting anyone sense me. I've now kind of been banded from any spell. Emma is the one that does spells now. It doesn't matter to me though. All it means is that I have less work to do."

"So her name is Emma?" Wyatt asked unexpectedly.

"Yeah." Chris was starting to get more comfortable talking to Wyatt. "So what's your story?"

"Well I hate Mom and Dad. I think they are hiding something. The aunts are okay. I have two very good friends named Jeremy and Sarah. Grandpa had been awesome but he died a year ago and I have been waiting years to find out where you were. I never expected you to end up at my school."

"Yeah well I guess I'm not going anywhere."

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Wyatt concerned.

"Well Cole says that we are not moving anymore."

"Who's Cole?"

"He's the one who's been taking care of me and Emma. He's been moving us around for years but now he says this is the last place. No more moving. Speaking of the devil..." Chris turned his head and looked at Cole who had walked into the park. Wyatt's eyes followed Chris' and immediately recognized Cole.

Cole stood about fifteen feet away and was wearing one of his black suits. His face was hard but he didn't show much emotion. "Chris." Chris jumped up, grabbed his bag, and trotted over to Cole.

"Why don't you go help Emma figure out what we should have for dinner."

"Okay" Then he handed Cole the pink slip and ran out of the park and down the street. Cole looked down at the slip then shook his head and stuffed it in his pocket. He then looked back up and walked over closer to Wyatt. Wyatt stood and waited for Cole to get closer.

"Cole."

"Wyatt."

"So you're the one taking care of him?"

"What if I am?"

"Oh, over protective are we?" Wyatt asked putting on his evil smirk.

"What do you want with him?"

"That's for me to know and not you. You just do your own job and I'll do what needs to be done. But don't worry, he's not in trouble."

"How can you think that I won't do anything to make sure you don't do anything to him?"

"You just need to trust my word and stay in your place." Wyatt then fixed Cole's tie and turned around to walk away. Before he walked off though he turned his head to the side and said, "Oh, by the way, you did a nice job in raising him." Then walked out of the park ina differentdirection as Chris.

Cole just stood there not knowing quiet what to do. The only thing that went through his mind was, 'Oh Chris, What the hell does he want with you?'

* * *

Ok so there's that chapter and the next chapter should be coming soon. The Unknown Son should also be updated soon. Hope you liked it!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Dont fall asleep my brother

Ok, Ok, Ok, I know it's been like forever but I had writers block. Sorry. I'll try to get better. I do know where this stories going, it's getting there that's the hard part.

_Last time,_

_Cole just stood there not knowing quiet what to do. The only thing that went through his mind was, 'Oh Chris, What the hell does he want with you?'

* * *

_

**Chapter 6**

Wyatt orbed into Sarah's room to find Jeremy booby-trapped on the floor. It looked like he must have fallen asleep because he was covered in shaving cream, some green mixture; he had some handcuffs on, and was tied up with rope. The rope extended from Jeremy to the door handle. Sarah must have had a little time on her hands.

The accused sat on her bed reading a chemistry book and innocently smiling. Wyatt shook his head and walked over to her, placing a kiss on the top of her head as he sat next to her.

"So how'd it go?" she asked.

"It went better than I thought. He seemed really excepting, plus I know who's been taking care of him."

"Who?"

"A demon who's half human, named Cole Turner. He seems protective of him, but that's okay, he raised him good."

They looked down to the floor to find Jeremy starting to wake up. Sarah's innocent smile turned into a full smile waiting with anticipation.

"Hey, why can't I move?" Jeremy asked with his eyes closed. His eyes got big once he opened them. "SARAH!! I swear one of these days I'm going to get you good!" he yelled. Her bedroom door opened and Robert (Sarah's dad) walked in.

"What the hell? Sarah you need to get a hobby. As for you Jeremy, I think you better close your eyes."

"Why?" Jeremy asked with his eyes getting big.

"Because, if I know her at all, she's not done." Then Sarah raised her hand and made a small circular motion. A big batch of chocolate pudding materialized over Jeremy's head and when she moved her hand in a downwards motion it fell making a 'splash' on top of his head.

"HOLY CRAP THAT'S COLD!!" Pudding lay all around her room but most landed on his head. Robert gave his daughter a look and shook his head at the mess, so she rolled her eyes. Then once again she raised her hand and made a motion sending Jeremy and all of the mess out of the room in purple orbs. Another splash could be heard outside. Going to the window, Wyatt could see Jeremy in the pool trying to swim. He shook his head laughing and walking back to sit on the bed.

Robert looked to him and said before walking out of the room "How in the world do you deal with these two?" In Wyatt's mind the answer to that question was easy, he loved them.

* * *

Cole walked into the house sensing where everyone was. Emma was in the living room while Chris was on the kitchen. Good, he needed to talk to Chris. As he walked into the kitchen he found Chris at the table doing some kind of homework. He looked up as Cole entered the room and spoke quietly.

"The detention wasn't my fault."

"I know, don't worry about it. Just go to it and don't complain to your teachers." Chris looked back to his work and he oddly looked as if he was holding something in. Cole went and sat down at the table trying to come up with the right words to say. Finally after three long minutes Chris spoke first.

"Do you know who he was?" The question surprised Cole and for a moment he didn't know what he was talking about.

"What?"

"Do you know who he was in the park? The guy I was talking to, do you know him?" Chris' face remained unemotional but Cole could tell that he really wasn't unemotional on the inside of his head.

"Yeah, I know who he is," Cole replied carefully.

"How do you know him?" Chris asked more persistently. Cole wondered where this was going.

"I met him a few years ago. He has been gathering followers from the underworld for a few years now. He is extremely powerful and has been nicknamed 'The Angel's Devil'. I guess he comes from an extremely powerful family of good witches and whitelighters. Some even say he is the son of a Charmed one, turned evil by some damn elder. But that's mostly rumors probably, there's no way a Charmed ones child turned evil. I met them years ago and they would probably notice. They have an empath in the family." Mentioning that brought back many memories that Cole didn't need. It pained him to remember that one Charmed one, but Chris just seemed to need to know. "Anyways he has big plans that no one really seem to know. He has this way of telling his followers what they need to know and only what they need to know. You need to try and stay away from him. He is dangerous and he's evil. That's not something you need to be near. What was he doing with you?"

"Talking about stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Cole was starting to get more worried. Chris really didn't need to get wrapped up in this stuff. His life has been hard enough and whatever Wyatt wants from him can't be good.

"My life when I was younger."

"Why?"

"He wanted to know."

"Was that it?" Chris was holding something back and Cole wanted to know what.

"He told me a little of his life. You came before we could say much more."

"That's it? He doesn't want you for anything? Just to talk?"

"That was all we did."

"So what are you holding back from me? You're not telling me something." Chris then picked up his books and was about to walk up stairs, when he turned around at the doorway to answer Cole's question.

"He's my brother," And with that he walked up stairs, leaving a very shocked Cole and a confused Emma when she walked in the room to see Cole with his mouth hanging wide open.

* * *

Alright not much but I will update soon. Like in about a week.

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	7. Birthday Brats and Small Naps

Told you I'd update soon.

_Last Time,_

"_He told me a little of his life. You came before we could say much more."_

"_That's it? He doesn't want you for anything? Just to talk?"_

"_That was all we did."_

"_So what are you holding back from me? You're not telling me something." Chris then picked up his books and was about to walk up stairs, when he turned around at the doorway to answer Cole's question._

"_He's my brother," And with that he walked up stairs, leaving a very shocked Cole and a confused Emma when she walked in the room to see Cole with his mouth hanging wide open._

**Chapter 7**

Wyatt walked up the steps to his mother's family home slowly. His mother had asked him to be home early today because of his cousin Leyden's birthday party. Leyden was his Aunt Paige's son, who was turning eight. The boy was loud, obnoxious, and made Wyatt wonder if he really was Phoebe's son. Wyatt had tried to get out of it, claiming he had a project to do with Jeremy, but that didn't work and he still needed to be nice to the family.

Just as he got to the door a flurry of blue orbs surrounded him and a little four year old girl land in his arms. She had reddish-brown, wavy, hair that was pulled back in a pony tail and dark blue eyes. Her name was Bethany Lyn, and she was Paige's youngest and only daughter. Her face was streaked with tears and as she showed him her arm, he knew why. The arm was all scratched and scraped and looked like it needed a little more than a Band-Aid.

"Leyden pushed me." She said in a small voice that he could barely hear. Bethany had always been and incredibly shy girl, so her older brother found it fun to use it against her. This angered Wyatt. Wyatt felt that Leyden was lucky to have been around his sister right from the start.

He raised his arm and healed the arm until no more marks remained and the pain went away. She gave him a hug and whispered "Thank you" in his ear. He whipped the tear stains from her face and opened the door to the house. As they walked in, he put her on the floor and she ran off into another room. Leo walked out from the living room carrying a few presents to the dinning room.

"Hey! Wondered when you'd get here. Everyone's been waiting!" The smile on Leo face never wavered and it took immense amount of self control for Wyatt to not gag. He followed Leo out towards the dinning room to find all the children running around the table, except for Bethany who'd found a doll to play with at the table.

Just as Leyden ran past Wyatt, he scooped him up and put him so he could look him in the eyes. Leyden tried to wiggle and get away but to no avail.

"Hey! Let me go! It's my birthday!"

"I know what day it is, but that doesn't give you a right to hurt your sister." The glare Wyatt gave the boy made Leyden quit his attempts of trying to escape. "Don't hurt her again. You're lucky you get to spend this time with her. Be a big brother, not a dipshit."

The thought to yell to the adults that Wyatt swore passed through Leyden's mind, but he still wanted to make it to age nine.

"What do you mean 'Lucky'?" Leyden asked with curiosity filling his head.

"Well why don't you find out? This family has more secrets than you'll ever know." That last part Wyatt had to whisper because Uncle Henry came out from the kitchen carrying a cake with the other adults behind him sing. Wyatt put the boy down and let him run to the table with the other children. Leyden glanced back once, but by then Wyatt's glare had disappeared, and for the first time in his young life, Leyden saw the smirk that Wyatt always gave as a smile.

* * *

Cole looked down at his 'children' as they lay asleep together on Chris' bed. After telling Cole what happened, Chris had gone to his room and Emma followed. He allowed her to enter, but left the door locked when Cole tried to go in. Cole could have just shimmered into the room, and almost did, but decided to give them some space.

Finally an hour later, Cole was able to open the door. It seemed that Chris had kept it locked with magic, and once he fell asleep the door unlocked. When Cole walked in he found the two of them sound asleep curled up together. The scene was too adorable for Cole to wake them up, so he just covered them over with a blanket.

_I need to thank Emma for getting him relaxed_ was the last thought he had as he closed the bedroom door again and walked down the hall to his own room.

* * *

Chris woke up to light in his eyes. As he opened his eyes he found that it was morning, and the light was sun light. The alarm clock read 7:20, and he was very grateful it was Saturday. He looked down in his arms to find Emma curled up against him sleeping. He didn't want to move, but in the language of the guys on the football team, natures calling.

He slowly sat up and once he was all the way up Emma curled up with his pillow. Opening the door quietly he snuck out of the room and down the hall. He peeked into Cole's room to find that Cole already left. _Sheesh! His room is messier than mine!_ Chris had to smile at that thought. Cole wasn't very good at house cleaning.

When he made it to the bath room, he found a note on the mirror that read: **We NEED to talk when I get home. Nothing bad I promise.-Cole**

"Yeah, we do need to talk." Chris said out loud. He jumped when a voice from the door way surprised him.

"You really shouldn't talk to your self like that. You're lucky I already know you're crazy." Looks like Emma was up with a smile.

* * *

See! I told you I would update! Thanks for everyone that's put up with me and hope you liked it. Still not done and more will come soon.

PLEASE REVIEW!!

P.S. The update for The Unknown Son will be coming in a day or two. As for whoever is reading A Promise Forgotten don't worry, an update will come at some point.


End file.
